


Crash Into Me

by DreamingAmethystDragons



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Reunions, fem!ja'far, fem!sinbad, fem!sinja, sinbad has no chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingAmethystDragons/pseuds/DreamingAmethystDragons
Summary: The torchlight burns bright through the city, and Sinbad has arrived home.





	Crash Into Me

“Nn – Sin…”

Her queen’s voice purred beside her ear, sultry and low.  “Hm, what is that, my dear advisor?” The heat generated by their combined bodies made Ja’far pant as she felt a bead of sweat roll slowly down her neck, but trapped as she was between Sinbad’s body and the desk Ja’far had no relief from the waves that racked her.  “Look at you, pretty little thing.  I could just eat you up…”

“Fuck y-you,” Ja’far gasped as Sinbad seemed to press even closer, causing the edge of the table to dig into her lower belly.  She scraped her fingernails ineffectively across the grain, wishing she had some form of leverage while simultaneously thanking that most of the paperwork had been completed and cleared away before Sinbad had… arrived.  Lips trailed across the curve of her shoulder blade, followed by the scrape of teeth.  “I-If someone walks in, I…”

“Then the word will spread even further that you belong to me.” Sinbad could be a bit possessive and was hardly subtle in her affections, but this husky statement curled a wisp of flame through Ja’far’s stomach even as a thigh pushed between hers spread her legs further apart.  Sinbad rocked her hips, slowly, sinuously, and Ja’far clamped her jaws shut against the moan that quivered in her throat.  “Besides, it has been entirely too long since I’ve seen you… I want to feel how we flow again.”

“Three months away and y-y-you feel the need to jump me your first day back?” Three months, eight days, and roundabout nine or so hours… but that didn’t matter, this was highly inappropriate at the very least.  “I’m sure that th- ahh… this could be moved to s-somewhere a little m-more – hah – secluded…” She disliked the way her voice rose at the end, but that displeasure was diluted in the muggy shock of Sinbad choosing a spot high on her neck to suck on.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Sinbad breathed as she removed her mouth.  Ja’far could feel the curve of her smile where her lips had been as a hand massaged her breasts.  “Yes, I would like to take this somewhere else later… but I think you’re underestimating how much I missed you.  I’m sorry, my dear – I simply don’t want to wait.” A tongue against her ear, and Ja’far moaned, letting her head drop further to the desk.  “Unless you insist, and want to risk someone seeing us so… bedraggled?”

Damn her queen – she knew exactly what buttons to press, and Ja’far had the embarrassing feeling that Sinbad knew exactly what she wanted as well.  “O-Only if you’re willing t-to… hah, _Sin_ … dance to m-my whim later.  And I am holding you full – nn – fully responsible if we g-get caught…” She twisted her head enough to see those deep tawny eyes.  “B-be sure I’ll come up with a punishment for that.”

“I think I’ll take the risk.” A hand pushed on the center of her lower back and Ja’far found her upper body firmly held across the desk, strands of purple hair tickling her sides as Sin’s other hand caressed her hips.  “Now, may I make love to you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Crossed posted from my tumblr a little while back.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
